Strawberry Blonde
by BigBoss3
Summary: The young and quiet new temp nurse at Smith's Grove is assigned to take care of Michael Myers during the night, and naturally, it's hard for him to adjust and accept her unwavering kindness.
1. Chapter 1

** I do not own any Halloween characters, blah blah blah, enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

A tired-eyed young woman walked slowly down the dimly lit hallway, lined with metal doors and bars. Her white sneakers hitting the marble floor was the only sound, apart from the distant hum of the washing machines doing their nightly duty.

The young woman wore a name tag, and on that name tag, in graceful handwriting, was her name; _Minka Krevitz_. Underneath that, written in a hand more authoritative, was '_temp'. _Yes, thanks to her cousin, who was a veteran employee of Smith's Grove, young Minka was hired as a temporary nurse the week before. Quite a feat for someone who was barely eighteen years old, she had been told many times by other staff.

Minka pursed her rosy lips and sighed. Yes, quite a feat for someone with a relative in the business to help her along.

With or without help however, she was glad to be where she was, helping people, even if it was only for a short and undetermined amount of time. Smith's Grove was a nationally recognized hospital, and it was going to look wonderful on her résumé.

` It was a surprise to young Minka's parents that she had chosen a career so dependent on human interaction. Quiet and shy, she had never been one to seek company from others, finding solace in books and art. The day she graduated from her small-town high school and announced to them her plans of nursing school, shock and a sense of pride had washed over her parents. Their frail daughter was going to lead a life filled with goodness and compassion. It was wonderful, being trained in an actual hospital setting.

Minka now knew that very few nurses at Smith's Grove were there to fulfill a need to care for people. It was a convenient job, required minimal training and included benefits. She had watched as they regarded the patients with indifference, never engaging in conversation and doing the most minimal amount of work. They gossiped, listened to the radio, read the paper, complained. Minka, shoving her timid nature under the rug for once in her life, had asked her supervisor is there were any positions available for third shift.

_'I-I just think I could work more efficiently at night. Not so many…distractions.'_

He had listened to her plea, and she had seen what he did as a kindness. She had not recognized the adoration and hunger is his eyes as he raked his vision over her.

A few days later, she received her revised schedule and room assignment. As happy as she was, Minka didn't quite understand why she was assigned to a single room during a seven hour shift.

Confused, she had implored the other nurses. Truthfully, she had expected their exasperated attitudes and rolling eyes.

_ 'You really don't know whose room that is huh?'_

_ 'Jesus, just tell her…'_

_ 'Michael Myers, you dope. Y'know? 'Bout fifteen years ago, he killed his sister, her boyfriend and his stepfather. Only a kid, too. He's been here ever since, drugged up and strapped to his cot by that Dr. Loomis character. He thinks he's the devil or somethin'.'_

_ 'Mute, too!'_

_ 'Wait 'til you see those eyes, Krevits. They give us all the chills!'_

Minka had looked at them with the expression of a frightened child. She had heard whisperings of Michael Myers, of how he wasn't even human. Now, she was to sit in a room with him all night.

She took her time walking down the hallway, her hands clutching the sides of her white nurse's dress. The instructions she had been given were very clear and simple. Give him his dose of Thorazine at the beginning of her shift, check his vitals and…watch. Watch for what, she didn't know. She had already been told repeatedly that Michael Myers didn't speak, didn't really move, and never acknowledged any of the staff who tended to him. It should have made her feel a little less terrified, but it didn't.

She also had to endure a lecture from Dr. Sam Loomis himself, who insisted that Michael was indeed, not human. He warned her that the man was capable of anything, and to be completely alert during her shift.

Now that she was reaching the infamous room, Minka was trembling. Making a good impression on her supervisor and those above him was crucial. She didn't want to seem like a timid little girl.

Although at that moment, that's exactly what she was.

Tucking away stray curls of strawberry blonde hair that had escaped her neat bun, Minka nodded confidently at the armed guard who stood next to the windowless door. Giving her a suspicious smile, he clasped the door handle with his beefy hand, twisted the key with the other and opened it.

Minka felt faint. Slowly, she walked into the room. She heard the guard chuckle behind her before slamming the door, making her flinch.

It took a few seconds for her wide brown eyes to adjust to the dim lighting. The room was bigger than the average patient dorm. Due to the machines and IV, she figured.

A small wooden chair was placed near the right side of the room, across from the very large bed near the left.

Minka swallowed hard, her mouth getting more and more dry. Pushing past her apprehension, she stepped forward and looked at the man strapped to the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

** I write small chapters, don't complain about it. Keeps you on your toes, ya see hahaha.**

* * *

Relaxed and almost serene, Michael Myers was sleeping. Minka thanked God that he couldn't see her as she moved closer, little by little drinking in his appearance.

The dim, yellow light created the deepest shadows underneath his lashes and cheeks, outlining his strong jaw. His skin was pale from the complete lack of sun and unblemished, quite like a baby's. The shadow of a stubble was sprinkled on his chin and reached to his slight sideburns and unruly hair.

She had never seen hair so dark. With a slight curl, it covered his pillow and fell upon his forehead, and reached his broad shoulders. A thin, coarse blanket was tucked beneath his arms, making his large, powerful hands very noticeable as they sat relaxed by his legs. Ugly leather straps crisscrossed his chest and lower body, and Minka let out a gasp when she saw just how many locks hung from the sides of the cot. He was, in every sense of the word, extraordinary looking. An aura of danger and violence seemed to radiate from him, even as he slept.

She wondered if he truly was sleeping.

Silently, she approached the side of the bed.

"M-Michael?"

Silence was her answer, as she had hoped. Letting her tense shoulders relax, Minka eyed his left hand. That hand, she knew, could wrap around the whole of her throat and crush it completely, if it weren't strapped down.

Before Minka could stop herself or comprehend her actions, her dainty fingers reached out and lightly rested on the back of his hand. She trembled; he was cold.

Yes, he was cold and he was looking at her. Before she had even lifted her wide eyes to his, she felt his gaze heat her cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

Michael Myers possessed eyes that were such a deep, stormy blue, they appeared to be black. His gaze, so fierce and angry, held her very soul in an inescapable grip. Her mouth refused to draw in air, eyes unable to look away.

Yes, there was anger, but there were other emotions flickering in his stare. Curiosity, maybe even confusion. The more Minka stared back at him, the more butterflies invaded her stomach, the more scarlet washed over her cheeks.

Her hand was still resting on his. The realization hit her like a cold wave of water. She pulled away too quickly, lost her balance, and fell on her backside.

"Ah!" She squeaked, a bolt of pain shot up her back as she met the marble floor. Stunned, Minka couldn't find it within herself to do anything but sit there, frozen in surprise and pain and oddly, embarrassment.

Rolling her bottom lip between her teeth, she looked up from her pathetic position and sure enough, Michael's head was turned towards her, eyes dark and heavy-lidded. His face was placid and quite emotionless, lips relaxed in a completely neutral line.  
"I-I'm your n-new nurse," Minka whispered hoarsely, her gentle eyes wide and glistening. Michael of course, said nothing to this, only continued to look at her as though she were the most uninteresting thing to ever exist. Her hand found the edge of the bed, and she pulled herself up from the cold floor.

In the most inconspicuous and stiff manner she could possibly achieve, Minka straightened the soft material of her uniform with her pale hands, fingers curling around the hem of the modest dress and pulling it down to her knees. He watched her nervous and quick movements.

Taking in a deep and calming breath, the young nurse stepped forward once more and smiled gently.

"For the next few n-nights, I'll…" she paused, feeling her mouth go dry again as he looked through her, "…I'll be taking care of you."

Michael Myers blinked, slowly and almost deliberately. Was it a sign of understanding?

Minka felt something sink within her; maybe it was…just a blink.


	4. Chapter 4

** Eyyy how about a little Michael POV?**

* * *

He had never seen hair such a peculiar color, with such a persistent curl. He had never seen a nurse so young.

He hadn't seen a smile in years, a smile meant for him

Michael Myers could not remember the last time he had been touched so gently. Like a feather, her soft fingers had settled on his hand, their warmth causing a pool of heat to rise within him. It was feverish, but not unpleasant in the least. The deep cold that surrounded his heart was momentarily invaded, as the nurse's delicate voice filled his ears.

He had never seen eyes so wide and kind, or lips such a perfect shade of pink.

Of course, when she fell onto the floor and made that strange little sound, Michael's surprise wasn't visible. He stared at her, much like a statue, as she lifted herself and, to his slight disappointment, pulled her dress back down.

Michael could feel her fear and trepidation; her smile could not hide that uncertain glint in her brown irises. He put the full force of his unnatural stare there, and watched as her hands trembled lightly at her sides.

"I'll have to g-give you the medication soon. I hope that…," the nurse bit her lip and looked to the ground, "…you will allow me to do so."

Michael hated the medication. He hated the shots and the way they clouded his head.

He clenched his large fists, earning a few cracks, and the nurse took a small step away from him.

"I d-don't know why they…they give you Thorazine. You're already s-strapped down." Her whisper was laced with uncertainty and pity. She pitied him, and Michael could not determine whether or not he liked it. He figured it was neither good nor bad, just…unknown.

There was a heavy silence taking over. Michael and the nurse stared at each other for a moment before she came back to the side of the bed. Her lips opened slightly, her brow furrowed.

"Can you hear me?"


End file.
